We Dance with Monsters
by Grave Of Maria
Summary: Ever since Itachi was little, he kept having these nightmares that sent him to a world with monsters of every shape and size. They started when he was six and ended six months later. He couldn't help but feel he was forgetting something important...ItaKyu


We Dance with Monsters

Pairing: Itachi/Kyuubi

A/N note at end

Warning: This is going to be a yaoi, meaning boy love, guyxguy, so if you don't like dont read. Some mild gore detail nothing to messy. LOTS of grammer stuff and this is un-betaed.

* * *

><p>Prologue – The Chasm<p>

Work was demeaning. It was a constant push and pull with the occasional swing of the scythe. Kyuubi's been at this routine for a couple of hours now that the simple motions had caused him to sweat some. Straightening out his hunched over back, he proceeded to crack them back into place. A soft sighed escaped from his lips at the relief his bones were singing and leaned slightly on the upturned scythe.

"Is it almost time Kyuu-chan?" A child's voice piped up from beside him. A boy (about 6 or so) with short black hair and eyes sat idly on the large boulder, holding up a small rag to the red head.

"Yeah, Itachi. It's almost time." The older male mumbled, glancing off into the distance, the offered towel ignored.

It had been a couple of months since the small human child started accompanying the red headed demon. The first day Itachi had landed in the Chasm, he had been scared to death by all the roaming monsters and stray souls trapped here. It was unfortunate for him, that alive souls have a different scent then the dead. It was inevitable that the surrounding creatures took interest at the prospect of a rare meal.

_He was startled into action when one of the common eating worms, bigger than him of course, popped out of the ground only inches away from his fear induced paralyzed body. Blind to the world, but thrived on nothing but smell, the monster lunged straight for Itachi. He ran as fast as his little legs could carry him, hopping to outrun the grotesque residents that were chasing after him._

_The 6 year old's mind was racing a mile a minute trying to place everything happening to him into understanding. All he remembers was falling asleep in his room then waking up here. Was it possible he was kidnapped? No impossible, he was a light sleeper. He would have woken up had someone broken into the house. So then how?_

_Whispered words, varying in distinguishable languages (Japanese, English, Russian, French) mixed in with some that he didn't even think existed on earth, caressed his ear as he continued deeper in his chosen direction. The ground was hard to keep a consistent speed let alone his balance. It was squishy and slimy like it was the inside of some entrails. It reeked as well, as what was anybody's guess._

_Things were going downhill quickly. Itachi was growing tired, his legs started to feel like jelly, and the monsters were definitely catching up. It wouldn't be long till he became something's food. Releasing a loud yelp, Itachi tripped over the terrain, stumbling onto his stomach. Immediately he curled into a tight ball, hiding his face in his pulled up knees._

_He anxiously waited for something to tear a chuck of his flesh off, for pain to come but it never did. Confused, he raised his head high enough to peek in front of him. His vision was obscured by a pair of jean covered legs. A smooth, low voice came next that spoke too in an indefinable tongue. What he (for that tone couldn't possibly belong to a female) had said was curt and loud, making it known it was to be heard by all the creatures. The man was answered in similar words while the monsters who couldn't speak grunted in disagreement. With a couple of more aggressive words, the man plucked the child from the ground by his shirt and tossed him over the large burly shoulder. _

_Itachi kicked and scream, demanding to be let down, unaware that they were alone or that the older male was walking somewhere. _

"_Calm down, kid. I just saved your life. Least you could do is say thank you or stop your thrashin', it's annoying." The silky voice spoke directly into Itachi's ear in his mother tongue so he was able to understand._

_The child did as told, though only because he was surprised by the news. He wasn't going to be eaten or chopped up into tiny little bits? Itachi let out a tiny squeak when he was set on a boulder. Now that he was grounded, he took the opportunity to gaze at the demon that saved him. He looked human, with his long red hair and golden eyes. He wore simple jeans and a t-shirt that showed just how fit he was. Itachi didn't get it, why did he look normal and not…scary?_

"_Now that, that's over and done with, I'm Kyuubi-keeper of this land. How did a human like you manage to fall in this place?" Without waiting for an answer, Kyuubi continued more to himself then Itachi. "We have to get you home and out of here before the final Eye closes."_

"_I-I don't know…how I got here. I just d-did." Small fingers picked heavily at the hem of the red shirt. Light pink dusted the pale boy's cheeks, staring up at the man through his long eyelashes. "My name is Itachi. Itachi Uchiha."_

_With a tight smile, Kyuubi greeted him. Keeping his internal surprise and panic inside, the demon proceeded to scan the horizon. He had to get the kid home now and quickly before someone finds out who he is and questions Kyuubi about why he was with him. But the problem is, how is he going to cross him over?_

Thinking back on it now, Kyuubi laughed at himself. It was his fault for not paying attention to the 100 some odd rules given to all Chasm employees their first day. He could have avoided bothering the sourpuss Shukaku and since he did, he was under his command until his debt was paid off, or until the raccoon demon grew bored and set him free. Whichever one came first. At least he found out how to send the kid back to his rightful dimension, even if it is a little… _unpleasant_.

"You ready to go Itachi?" Kyuubi grabbed the rag, relieving the arm from the strain of being held up for a while. The red head wiped the sweat off his forehead sighing as he felt the day's stress seep into his tense muscles.

"I guess." The demon chuckled at the reluctance in the Uchiha's voice.

"Don't sound so sad, kid. It won't be long till you're back again sittin' on that boulder watching me do all the hard work. You could give a guy a break you know?"

"I'm 6, Kyuu-chan." He deadpanned.

"And?" Itachi rolled his eyes. "Keep safe kid, yeah?"

Itachi nodded before closing his eyes when the red head leaned in to deliver a kiss onto his temple. In that instant, before Itachi could think anything passed the thought of '_how soft Kyuu-chan's lips were on his forehead_' the blade on Kyuubi's scythe sliced straight through Itachi's neck. The decapitated head rolled a few feet from the demon, never completely stopping its roll when it dissolved into nothing along with the rest of the body.

"Be careful Itachi…I have a bad feeling…"

Sighing once again, Kyuubi tossed the weapon into his shoulder, grunting under the weight before taking off back home. By then, the Third Eye has closed, plunging the Chasm into total darkness.

* * *

><p>AN: Hey, I was just thinking of trying this on for size, just a little side project of mine. I may continue if I get some ideas to start a multi-chapter. Let me know what you think! Also if you see any mistakes, please let me know!

~Mr. Jack


End file.
